Could This be love for Sunohara?
by sekine.shiori.7
Summary: Fuyuko saves Youhei from the football club... Could this be the start of a new relationship? There may be some heartbreaks and some fighting but could this finally be love for Sunohara?
1. Saved

I have uploaded this on another account of mine but I have forgot my login XDD Im hopless... Anyway the main character of this story is Fuyuko Kanagawa She is in the same year as Tomoyo and has Long brown hair with Brown eyes.

* * *

"Bye mom im off to school" New school today I guess it will be the same as any other school I have had to be changed into fights arguement and drama the 3 elements that seem to make up my school life.

What the hell is that shouting I looked up almost at school I looked around finding where abouts the shouting was coming from I followed it to an alley. At the bottom of the alley was a group of boys surrounding a small boy with weird blonde hair I began walking towards them slowly and silently

"You little brat!" I saw one of the boys lift a fist at the small boy, thenext thing I knew I was standing in front of the boy

"What do you think your doing?" the boys began laughing and it pissed me off "Now move before I punch you" I kept silent and stood still he shrugged I went to punch me I grabbed his fist and twisted it kicking him in the stomach and with my free hand I punched him in the nose. Soon after that all the boys ran off towards the school the small blonde was shaking I don't know why

"You're a little whimp you know that?" I stood with my hand held on my hip

"Shut up I am not a whimp and I could kick your ass any day" he was smiling and flicking his hair off his face like he was cute or something yeah he wishes

"Sure well you can kick my ass some other time, by the way I'm Fuyuko Kanagawa." I began walking away from him and back to the school he ran after me "I haven't seen you around before" again he did that annoying hair flip

"so what is your name then?"

"Oh im Youhei Sunohara"

"Cool what did you do to get those kids to start on you then?"

"I was playing my music to loud for there precious little ears" He laughed

"I wouldn't speak about them like that"

"Why not"

"They had your ass kicked back there" by now we had reached the school gate a boy witrth blue hair and a girl with reddish brown hair walked over I waved to sunohara not wanting to get caught up with anyone else "See ya"I walked off to class I walked into the classroom after finally finding it. "Morning sir" I bowed slightly and gave him the paper I was givn by the reception

"Oh good morning. Class this is Fuyuko Kanagawa" I searched around the lassrom and froze as I saw Sonuhara sitting at the back of the classroom next to the boy with blue hair "You can go and sit at the back there" He pointed at the chair next to sonuhara's I muttered a curse and then walked to the seat

"Woah what you doing here?" he looked almost angry that I was here

"Just be happy I don't want to smash yourt face in" I nodded and grabbed out my pen the rest fo this lesson droned on after it had finished I packed my stuff away and stood up Sunohara ran after me "So how would you like me to show you around?" this kid was hopeless

"Thanks" I smiled and looked at him, great he was blushing "But I don't want to be seen talking to a weirdo, I mean its my first day don't want a bad rep now do I ?" I walked away smiling and of course as he was a moron he chased after me "why are you being so horrible to me now?"

"what are you talking about?"

"well earlier you was being nice to me" I began laughing slightly

"I helped you that's all if you don't leave me alone I wont do it again" I walked off quickly

"does that mean you will help next time?" he shuted after me but I was quite far so I couldn't really hear him. I finished the rest of the day avoiding him as best I could.


	2. Perhaps?

"Fuyuko!"

A small boy with black hair ran out from the trees Sunohara was shoked and spun around the boy barged him away from me I laughed as Sunohara flopped onto the floor

"Good work Tatskichi" I smiled placing my hand on the boys head who was now standing in front of me. Sunohara jumped up pointing at us both

"Is this a set up?" his voice was an almost scream I shook my head

"Nope this is my brother Tatskichi Kanagawa" the boy waved and smiled at Sunohara

"Im sorry about what I just did I thought you were going to hit my sister"

"Even if he had he wouldn't be alive anymore now would he" I ruffled his hair

"So you mean that this kid is your brother" Sunohara pointed from me and my brother his mouth slightly open slightly I have to agree that me and my brother look almost nothing like eachother the only thing we share is that we both have green eyes.

"What?" I put my hand on my hip

"You look nothing like eachother"he covered his fae with his had flicking his fringe out of the way suddenly he pointed at me "You promised me a fight" Tatskichi moved slightly but I grabbed him on the shoulder and shook my head walking around him

"Do you actually want to fight me?"

"Why do you think I will win and leave you all bruised and crying" he said it in a sort of take the miccy whining voice

"Okay go on then fight me" I stood perfectly still waiting for him to punch me he held up his fists and threw a punch at me I grabbed his fist and kicked him in the stomach as many tomes as I could then I punched him in the nose he fell to the floor crying I walked away sitting down by Tatskichi

"So where is mom Tatski?"

"At home I told her I was going to the park and ended up here" he itched the bak of his head and I knew he was lying about something

"Meaning that you told mom you were going park and instead came to my school to follow where I was going" I laughed as he nodded his head "Thought so youi know you cant lie to me"

~~After that I don't remember much of that day Sunohara had woken up and i remembered waking up in my bed with Sunohara and Tatskichi looking down at me I looked around the room and found I was at home

"What happened?" Sunohara flipped his hair again I felt like punching him

"Well I attacked you and you were knoked out" Tatskichi shook his head

"You fainted" Sunohara began looking slightly angry

"You brat why did you tell her and ruin my moment for"

"Because I don't like you and I am not going to lie to my own sister" my now there faces were inched away from eachother and to make it worse they were right over me

"Well she believed that I had attacked her before you destroyed it" I reached up splitting the two boys away from eahother

"stop bickering you two you can both share me" I laughed curious at how each would answer

"I don't want to- Wait what!" Sunohara looked at me waving his arms around "I didn't mean that" I smiled and grabbed his hands stopping him from wving them around "Just stop" i saw that he was blushing and let go of his hands turning to face Tatskichi

"I don't need to worry you're my sister he is nothing but a little crum" we both laughed

"Don't worry about that one Tatskichi" after that he left the room leaving me and Sunohara after this things got slightly awkward


	3. The truth

I lay silently trying to think of what to say turns out I didn't have to worry sunohara knew what to say "So what makes you faint all of the time"

"Well I don't really know" I blushed and began fidgeting slightly

"Come on even I can see past that" he poked my cheek and I slapped away his hand

"Your just to nosy, Do you have any siblings Sunohara?" he nodded quietly

"Yeah I have a sister called Mei" He smiled flipping his hair again

"Oh are you close with her?"

"Well we are close but not as close as you and your brother" I froze and looked away

"We aren't as close as it may look you know"

"What do you mean you look like the type who would tell eachother everything and stuff you know the lovey dovey type" I smiled a tear rolling down my cheek

"We don't tell eachother everything" I tried to stop myself from crying but after a while my face was covered in tears rolling down my cheeks

"What do you mean? Whats wrong? What haven't you told him?" Sunohara rested his hand on my shoulder

"The reason I am always fainting, the reason my mom has to leave us all of the time, the reason that i-I" I covered my face I was crying to much my eyes hurt I had a headache from all the crying

"You what?" he tightened his grip on my shoulder

"I-I" I wiped away some tears and stared him straight in the face sitting up slowly "I probably wont live for another year" He just sat there his face was white his voice opened slightly

"And you haven't told your brother" I shook my head wiping away the rest of the tears

"How do you tell someone you love that srt of news?"

"If you don't mind me asking why are you going to die?" he scratched the back of his head

"I have lung cancer" I smiled nodding slightly, well after that all we seemed to talk about was my cancer and what treatment I was going to need to get better after a while we went downstairs to see what Taskichi was doing.

"Hey Tatski what you doing?" I sat down on he sofa in our living room Taskichi was in the kitchen

"Making dinner for everyone" I nodded guessing by everyone he also meant Sunohara I turned back to Sunohara looking out of the window "I was wondering since im not really feeling very well, would you mind staying over the night we have a spare room so you can sleep there" I smiled putting my hand on my forehead I still had a headache from crying

"Umm, Yeah sure" Tatskichi walked in with a big bowl of noodles and a smaller bowl of sauce

"Grubs up" we all sat down and ate the noodles happily, it was fun I felt like I had meaning to my life, all the life that was left was not being wrcked I had a brother that loved me and I had friends that cared about me I was lost in thought as Sunohara and Tatskichi started bickering again when there was a knock on the door I got up and opened the door leaving them both still bickering among themselves "H-Hello?" I looked out to see Tomoya and Nagisa

"Hi, Fuyuko" They both stood at the door smiling at me I smiled opening the door fully

"Hey Nagisa. Hello Tomoya" I hadn't noticed that Sunohara was behind me

"Why do I still get called Sunohara and yet you call him Tomoya?" I punched him in the face and invited Nagisa and Tomoya in I helped Sunohara up and placed him on the sofa "So what are you two doing here?" I smiled hoping that it would be Nagisa to speak I didn't really fancy talking to Tomoya and luckily it was

"We were here to see Sunohara" suddenly he jumped up screaming his head off

"And you call me Sunohara what is it between me and Tomoya that means he gets to be called by his first name?" by now he was grabbing his hair in frustration I grabbed his hand pulling him back down on to the sofa

"Just sit down" I blushed noticing I was still grabbing his hand I let go quickly and looked away hoping nobody had noticed unfortunately Tomoya had.


	4. Could this be the break up?

Tomoya began laughing he was literally rolling around on the sofa clutching his belly I didn't see what was funny and neither did Nagisa

"Tomoya, whats wrong?" he stopped himself laughing and sat up straight pointing over in my direction

"Do you seriously fancy Youhei?" Sunohara shooted his head round to look at me before I knew it I had 3 pairs of eyes staring at me and of course Tatskichi saved me

"Don't you go making accusations about my sister she can do better than that dork over there, how dare you accuse my sister of something so stupid" Tomoya,well after that I refuse to call him this he is now Okazaki, so Okazaki and Nagisa stared in amazement my brother is good at hiding and staying quiet so they hadn't noticed him I darted my eyes over at Sunohara he was still staring at me when her eyes met we blushed and looked down. I stood up quikly "Well you lot have fun I don't feel to well so I'm going to bed" I ran out of the room before anybody could say anything to me

The next day I woke up to Sunohara poking me in the face I opened my eyes slowly "W-What?"

"Good morning Fuyuko~chan" I punched him in the face really hard

"You can call me Fuyuko but not chan" I felt really Bad because I know I had really liked him saying that but I had to pretend that I didn't otherwise he might tell Okazaki and he might start up some crap. After we got ready for school and ate a bit of breakfast we all left we walked on the route to school silently and Tatskichi left us to go to his school which luckily was almost just down the road from ours.

"So how are you feeling today?" Sunohara flipped his hair again and so I slapped him round the back of the head lightly

"I feel fine and stop flipping your hair its really annoying" I smiled "So, um" I fumbled with my thumb not knowing how to say it without sounding weird. He looked at me curiously his blue eyes sparkling in the light . "What Okazaki said yesterday…" I stopped fumbling with my thumbs and he put his hand on my shoulder.

" Hey don't worry yourself about that I know and Okazaki knows that you don't think of me like that I mean I wouldn't want to date you anyway your abusive" He smiled and I grabbed his hand twisting his arm before lifting him up and throwing him down on the ground as hard as I could I walked off my fists clenched. I spent the rest of the day avoiding him.

Sunoharas P.O.V

What is wrong with that chick first she tries to make me disabled and then she avoids me all day. This girl is seriously messed up.

"Hi dude what you thinking about!" Tomoya put me in a slight headlock strangling me, normally I would have made big fuss but I really couldn't be bothered and I don't know why. "Um, Sunohara. Whats wrong?" Nagisa stood on the other side of me and I smiled slightly. "Nothing." I slid out from tomoyas hold and ran back to my dorm. Of course, they followed. I gave up after a while and whilst they were sat on the floor around my table, I lay on my bed.

"Whats wrong?" Tomoya looked up at me. He didn't looked worried but I could tell he was.

"I don't actually know. This morning me and Fuyuko were walking to school and well all I said was that you an dme both know that she doesn't really fancy me and I wouldn't date her anyway she is vicious and then she threw me on the ground she was trying to make me disabled I swear and all day she has been ignoring me."

"And that's what most girls do…Beat you up and then ignore you."

"Yeah but this time is different. Oh forget it you wouldn't understand" I buried my head inm my pillows

"I understand. Its different because it is playing on your mind as to why she would hurt you and why she is ignoring you not as much the fact that she is. To be honest Sunohara its obvious you just have to remember everything that happened before school yesterday, If you do you will understand it all." Nagisa smiled and I looked at her in amazement. Perhaps there was an easier way there had to be an easier way.

"Or I could talk to her for you?" She smiled again and I jumped up

"Yes. Please. That would be great"

"Okay then lets go. I will go in and talk to Fuyuko and you two wait outside I will try not to be to long." And so we walked her to Fuyukos house and she went in whilst me and Tomoya waited outside for her.


	5. Break up Shake ups and Tragedies

We waited outside for Nagisa. Fuyuko's house was just across the road from a small park so me and Tomoya sat there we were silent and I kept my eyes on Fuyuko's Door what Nagisa had said was still playing on my mind I still didn't understand what she meant my mind was so full of questions that it gave me a headache I looked away from the door staring at the floor.

Fuyuko's POV

I was stood in the kitchen when Nagisa knocked on the door I was busy making as many plates of food as I could. Seemed to be the only thing I could do that didn't end up with smashed glass and other stuff. I don't understand why Youhei's words hurt me as much as they did I don't think I ever will understand I mean I don't actually fany hhim that would be stupid.

"Fuyuko" Nagisa's happy voice rang through my ears as I turned her soft smile directed at me

"Oh Nagisa, How are you?" I tried to stay happy and forced a smile

"We have all been worried about you. What is wrong with you today?" Well I guess there is no point trying to hide anything from Nagisa. I sighed and led her into the living room

"I don't know…" I spoke quietly and kept my eyes directed at the floor. We sat silently for a few minutes before I felt Nagisa's hand on my shoulder I looked up at her a warm smile spread across her face

"Don't worry, Fuyuko~Chan… I understand, You just had me worried is all so I wanted to check up on you that's all" She smiled again causing the corners of my kips to lift slightly into what you may call a smile… Possibly the most stupid smile ever

"And I guess Sunohara and Okazaki just followed you here?" I laughed slightly, Youhei's hair is to bright to not be able to see… How stupid does this idiot think I am? Nagisa laughed slightly and nodded.

"Just try talking to him it might make you feel better"

"W-Wait! Why would talking to him make me feel better!" I jumped up my fists clenched slightly Nagisa just looked up at me still wearing that soft smile and laughed.

"Don't worry…" She has to say that so nicely. I looked away my fists still clenched We continued to speak for a few more minutes before Nagisa got up to leave, I walked her to the door and watched her walk off down the road with Okazaki. I noticed Youhei still sat in the park and walked over to him slowly hugging myself slightly as a cold bitter wind blew through the air. I sat beside him he didn't look up once just continued to stare at the ground silently as if he hadn't even noticed me at all.

"Sorry about earlier Sunohara…" This made him look up ours eyes met and we stayed silent before he spoke

"Its okay… I guess I am just impossible to resist" He did that stupid hair flick and I punched him "Hey what was that for?" He laughed slightly and I sighed looking away from him.

"God. Stop being so annoying… Otherwise next time I will make sure you end up being towed around in a wheelchair for the rest of your life" I stood up and began to walk away I walked back into the house without bothering to say goodbye after about an hour I saw Youhei leave the park and make his way back to the dorms. I made my way to bed by this time Tatski was already in bed so I didn't have to worry about him it took me a while to get to sleep but finally I did. I woke up the next morning around 5 in the morning. I had no idea why I had woke at such an early time until the stabbing pain returned I jumped up gripping onto my chest. I moved slowly as though I was dragging myself downstairs I pulled myself onto the sofa and lay down my breathing was hard and tears streamed out of my eyes I tried reaching for my phone my hands shook violently and the tears made my eyesight fuzzy after quite a struggle I had my phone held in my hand. My mom was still not home and I knew it would be a waste of time texting her so instead I began scrolling through my contacts my fingers moved slowly and my eyes began to close slowly the last thing I saw was Tatski run into the room.


	6. What happened?

Youhei's P.O.V

I sat in the hospital room next to her bed. Her body was limp and she almost looked like she was sleeping minus the wires travelling from machines. The last 2 weeks seemed to have passed like a nightmare I went to school and then travelled to the hospital… Or some days I spent chasing Tatskichi. We had built a really weird friendship well it was less of a friendship but more of a toleration for each other. I glanced up at the clock '10:05' I had no point of staying Fuyukos mom had been informed but had not yet been able to travel back to her as she was stuck over in the UK as I believe. I slowly left the room after I ruffled her hair and told her how much I was going to beat her up. I made my way back to my dorm slowly I felt bad for some reason for not being able to help her in any other way. I knew that they had Tatskichi in the hospital with her for a while as he had no one else to watch him at home and he was to young to be left on his own… Perhaps I could help.

The next day I woke up early I am not sure exactly what time but it looked pretty early I made my way to the Hospital it was pretty muh empty when I got there the usual rush of people were obviously left until the later times of night. I knew exactly where Fuyuko was resting and where they had Tatskichi put for the time. I went straight to the desk and began my log dragging day I had to fill in lots of papers. After a few hours I was led to where Tatskichi was. He looked a mess his hair was sticking up on end he didn't look like he had washed in a while and also his eyes were red from crying. He looked up at me with what may have been a disgusted face.

"Can I help you?" His voice was croaky and he really did sound horrible

"Look, Tatskichi I know you don't really like me…but I thought it might be a good idea to take you back to your house… For awhile…" I really had no idea how to tell him without sounding like an idiot but by the look on his face he already knew what I was going to say.

"Fine…" He dragged himself out of the bed and got all of the stuff he had at the hospital together into a small bag. I smiled at him and after a while we were on our way out of the hospital I tried to tidy his hair out a little but he whacked my hand away.

A week has passed since that point and me and Tatskichi had been getting on great he stayed in his sisters room and I was in the guest room his school finished a few minutes before mine so after school he met me at the gate and I took him to the hospital to visit his sister then we would go back to his house and we would cook something small to eat… Normally it involved Tatski just telling me to do simple stuff. I felt as though I was just doing all this to distract him from where his sister was. Tatski woke up this morning in one of the happiest moods I have ever seen him in.

"I didn't have a nightmare last night Youhei… Do you think that maybe my sister will get better today?" He spoke with a wide smile and I had no idea how to respond

"Well… There is a chance… But lets just hope shall we?" I smiled back and tried to sound as hopeful and happy as he did. We travelled to the hospital again this time accompanied by Tomoya and Nagisa. Nagisa was really the only one as hopeful as Tatskichi Me and Tomoya just stood a few steps behind them my eyes were fixed on Tatskichi I was slightly worried about him, he hadn't eaten properly yet and he looked really pale.

"Hey, Youhei?" This was the first time either me or Tomoya had spoke I glanced at him to find him staring in the direction of Nagisa and Tatskichi.

"Yes?"

"You like Fuyuko don't you?" He didn't look at me once my eyes widened slightly and I looked away from him I didn't know how to answer… To be honest I didn't even know the answer myself… I shrugged and smiled slightly that was the last time either of us spoke until we got to the Hospital. We had to wait in the waiting area longer then usual and Tatskichis' usual smile had disappeared Nagisa was trying her hardest to keep him hopeful but it was obvious she was as worried as him. Everything seemed to go silent for a while I didn't notice the doctors rushing into Fuyukos ward until Tomoya shook my shoulder I looked up and my eyes widened I had no idea what to think… Thoughts flashed through my mind I noticed Tatskichi out of the corner of my eye crying into nagisa who was hugging him tightly. I got up and left for the toilets I just stood in there locking the door behind me I wanted to curl up in a corner and cry… But why? She tried paralyzing me atleast twice… But then what Nagisa had said… Perhaps… My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Youhei? Are you ok?" Tomoya sounded slightly worried

"Im fine.. I mean why wouldn't I be?" I laughed slightly and walked out to him flicking my hair. He raised his eyebrows and stared at me for a while before shrugging I followed him back to where we was sat Tatskichi was still being held by Nagisa but he had stopped crying his eyes fixed on the door tear stains still marked on his cheeks. I sat down on the seat beside him and ruffled his hair slightly

"How are you feeling Tatskichi?" I sat in silence whilst waiting for him to answer, after a while he moved away from Nagisa and faced me he shrugged slightly and sighed "I see… But don't worry she is going to be fine I promise you." I smiled at him and his eyes brightened slightly as he looked back at the door a slight bit more hopeful. It was silly I felt as though no one would understand how much I wanted to cry but then I looked at Tatskichi and it reminded me that he does… and the pain I feel is nothing compared to what he is feeling. A few hours passed before we saw some doctors leave Fuyukos room Tomoya went and spoke to one of the nurses.

"She said we just have to wait a few moments and one of the doctors will be out to see us… There is only one thing only 2 people can go in and see her at a time…" He looked like he was about to say something else but stopped talking, I nodded slowly obviously Tatskichi would be going in… But who else?

"Perhaps Nagisa should go with Tatskichi?" I looked over at Nagisa and she shook her head

"No… I think you should Youhei… I mean you have been looking after Tatski for her… It only seems fair for you to go in" She smiled slightly and I went to refuse when an old looking doctor walked up to us he had black glasses on and stared at his papers in his hand not bothering to make any eye contact.

"You must be here for " He stared up at us counting how many there were "You are aware that only 2 are allowed to go in?" Nagisa pushed me forwards and nodded answering for all of us

"Yes, These 2 are going to be visiting today" She smiled widely as the doctor lead me and Tatskichi to wards Fuyuko I held my hand on Tatskichis shoulder his hands were shaking slightly we seemed to walk slower then I had ever walked in my lifetime.

"Fuyuko!"


	7. I guess you could

Tatskichi ran to Fuyukos bed her eyes were open and she wore a soft smile she hugged him and tears built in his eyes.

"I thought you were going to die" He buried his face in his sisters hair and I smiled and laughed slightly

"Told you she was going to be okay" I slowly walked over to the bed Fuyuko hadn't noticed me and she stared at me slightly shocked I smiled.

"Y-Youhei? What are you doing here?"

"He was looking after me whilst you was ill… He was hopeless and doesn't even know how to cook or clean and It was funny because he snores a lot" Tatskichi laughed and I fliked my hair

"Why Than- Wait.. That wasn't a compliment! I wasn't that bad and I do not snore!" I glared at Tatskichi and he glard back before I knew it we was leaning on the bed our faces a few inches away from eachother. Fuyuko started laughing and we both stared at her slightly confused, My glare turned into a smile and I laughed slightly she looked pretty cute… For a deadly woman who tries to paralyze me. I stood up and noticed a pile of paperwork on the desk beside her bed I moved closer and read the first line.

'Name: Fuyuko Kanagawa' I kept reading until I came across something that confused me slightly

'Illnesses: Lung cancer, Admitted for treatment at age of 7' If she had treatment why was she so bad now? I hid the papers slightly to make sure that Tatskichi didn't see them I sat on the chair and spent a few hours just messing around with Tatskichi and Fuyuko. It was the most I have ever seen someone laugh in a hospital bed ever… After a few hours Tatskichi started getting tired and ended up falling to sleep his head rested on his sisters stomach. We sat in silence for a while before Fuyuko spoke.

"Thank you Youhei…" She smiled at me and I smiled back our eyes met and she blushed slightly

"Why?/ I did nothing"

"Well you looked after my brother whilst I was in here I wouldn't necessarily call that nothing" She laughed slightly.

"I guess… But it wasn't that much I mean he had to cook all the meals… As he said I am hopeless…" I laughed and she placed her hand over mine I looked up at her and blushed.

"Thank you Youhei… I want to ask you something else" She moved her hand and opened a draw pulling out an envelope with my name on it she handed it to me and smiled "The doctors are saying that with the way I am at the moment if they cant find a treatment for me.. Then I don't have long left… If the worst happens please open this… Just keep it safe until then" She smiled and I nodded putting it in my pocket

"Okay…Well I best be going Tomoya and Nagisa are waiting out there for us" I smiled and Fuyuko nodded I picked up Fuyuko carefully and left the room Nagisa and Tomoya were still waiting for us and walked me and the sleeping Tatskichi back to the house. I put him in bed and Nagisa made Tea for us all.

"Me and Nagisa spoke to the nurse and she said that Fuyuko should be able to come out of the hospital in about a week" Tomoya was sat opposite me and I smiled and nodded

"That's good…I spoke to her mom yesterday she will be on the plane tomorrow at around 6 so she should be back around 12 tomorrow" It felt weird when I was on the phone to her mom… I felt like I was sort of angering her mom… I mean she didn't even know me and I was looking after her son in her own house… Who wouldn't feel angry? Nagisa walked in with our tea and sat next to Tomoya She smiled at us both.

"To be honest in a way what happened was a good thing… I mean if it hadn't happened you and Tatskichi wouldn't be so close" She smiled and I nodded I guess she was right. The week following that seemed to go pretty slow I visited Fuyuko when I could I couldn't go as much as I used to as her mom was always there so I had to work around her mom. She was admitted out of hospital on the Friday afternoon as I was leaving school she was stood at the gate smiling at me. I ran over to her and at first it looked like one of those romantic scenes where they meet in the middle with a kiss or hug… Only without the kiss or hug.

"Fuyuko! Youre out of hospital" I smiled widely and laughed

"Yeah I got out earlier today I thought I would come and meet you all from school…" She smiled and laughed slightly. We waited for Nagisa and Tomoya but after a while we realised they must have left and so me and Fuyuko went to a small café for something to eat. It was funny seeing her so full of life after being in hospital for so long. And yet she sat here and smiled and laughed and ate her food like any other person. I guess you could say that I like her…


	8. Kenji

Fuyukos P.O.V

I was back at school today I had to wait a while before I could go back so thhe doctors knew that I wasn't going to be collapsing in the middle of the school ground. I had to visit the doctor before I could go to school it took about 3 hours and now it is lunchtime meaning everyone is probably in the club room I was grinning widely as I made my up to the room I opened the door slowly and I hardly even had a toe in the room when I was forced to duck quickly Youhei flew over my head and into the wall behind me. I laughed slightly and knelt down beside him poking him gently.

"Good afternoon, Sunohara" I laughed slightly as he shot up his smile was possibly wider then mine. He threw his arms around me and we stood silently my face the same colour as a tomato. After a while he quickly stepped back and looked at the ground

"S-Sorry…" He was still looking at the ground as I rested my hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry yourself, Youhei" Before he had time to answer I walked off into the Club room I was bombarded with questions and smiles. Youhei spent a while standing outside before entering again.

"Fuyuko~Chan? Why is it you were suddenly so ill?" Nagisa stared at me a slightly worried look shown on her face. I shrugged slightly and looked away from her I hated having to lie to people but I guess I have to. We spent the rest of lunch in the club room I realised that everyone else was just there to help Nagisa get the club set up properly and until she had more members I guessed they stayed I didn't mind to much it was actually the most fun club I haveb ever joined and I am happy to spend my last years with all my friends. After school I made my way to the club room after realising I had left my bag in there during Lunch I went to open the door when I heard voices I went to turn away when I heard my name within the conversation I stood to the left of the door close enough to hear what the people inside were saying but far enough so that I wouldn't be spotted.

"You know Fuyuko?" The voice sounded so familiar, it was male and sounded very excited and sort of childish.

"Yes… And you are?" I recognised Kyous voice but before anyone was able to answer my mind clicked and I through open the door tackling the small boy to the ground and messing all his hair up.

"S-Senpai!" The boy wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug I sighed and pulled away faking a few coughs

"Oh yeah leave me for almost half my life and then try to kill me… Seems fair" I laughed and poked him standing up and smiling widely. The boys name was Kenji Matsumoto, But I called him Ken (If I was feeling nice Otherwise I just called him Weedle) he has brown hair that falls over his eyes and caramel brown eyes. Kyou left by this point without saying a word I shrugged and grabbed my bag we left the school slowly and when we reached the gate I realised he was wearing the school uniform.

"Wait so you come here now?!" I stopped walking my sudden stop making him jump slightly he looked at me and nodded silently a light blush shown on his face as I grabbed him into a head lock and started walking again. "Well I guess I'm going to have to be giving you much more beatings" I laughed as I let go of him, His face was a bright red and he scratched the back of his head laughing nervously.

"You don't actually mean that do you" He followed me silently and just as I went to answer him Youhei ran up beside me

"Fuyuk-!" Before he could finish I kicked him sending him flying both him and Kenji let out a little scream and I sighed quietly planting my face into my hand. Youhei recovered a few seconds after and walked back over to us

"That was a good kick…" He spoke quietly and glanced at Kenji raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh yeah Kenji,Youhei. Youhei, Kenji." Kenji Stook his hand out to Youhei but he just turned away and smiled at me

"Fuyuko, Wanna go to that café again today?" He smiled and I nodded

"Yeah. Hey Ken wanna come with us" And so we all went to the same café me and Youhei had one to the day I got out of the hospital. I could tell Youhei wass slightly annoyed with having Kenji there, I don't know why I mean he had no reason to be.

"So why have you moved to this school now Ken?" We was sat in the Café I had ordered a large strawberry Milkshake.

"Well the boys at my other school weren't very nice and the- I-It doesn't matter" He quickly ducked his head as though trying to hide himself from someone I looked around and saw a group of boys heading out way, we had choosen to sit outside as we thought it would be nicer, I sighed quietly.

"Those are the boys that were bullying you?" I tilted my head slightly and Kenji nodded. Youhei stood up.

"Don't worry I shall protect you-" I grabbed him and pulled him back into his seat slapping him lightly.

"Youhei, You can just about look after yourself, Anyway I don't want anyone starting any trouble Im not in the mood for trouble today…"

"Oh look who it is ickle Kenji Weedle" The boy was stood beside Kenji and had a deep voice some of his friends had gone inside leaving only 3 of them I clenched my fist and stood infront of the boy

"Im sorry… But nobody calls Kenji Weedle But me…" I smiled slightly and the boys laughed loudly.

"And who is this Kenji, Your girlfriend?"

"Why? Jealous?" I begun stepping towards them causing him to take a step backwards.

"Jealous of the Weedle? Ha are you kiddi-" His sentence was cut short by a punch causing him to step back a few boys left with the rest of the group after showering me with many "Youll regret this" I sighed and sat down again drinking my milkshake

"T-Thank you Fuyuko" Kenjis' eyes had tears building in them slightly and I smiled kicking him lightly under the table

"Shut up… I mean it was something I had to do" I smiled ad he shook his head blushing a deep red I smiled and poked his cheek.

"Shut up…" As I spoke Youhei Stood up and started walking away "Where are you going?"

"Im tired Im gonna go back to my dorm" And with that he left I hadn't seen Youhei any more for almost a week after that I spent


End file.
